


Shut Me Up

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Collars, Crying During Sex, Cuties, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voyeurism, over sensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Who are you to talk?" He laughed quietly. "You love being collared and gagged."Baz smiled. "Well, it takes a lot to shut me up."





	Shut Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like there is not enough Carry On smut out there so I took the responsibility into my own inexperienced-smut-writer hands. Hopefully, I did it some justice! xD Enjoy!

Baz couldn't believe his fucking eyes. Two years into the beautiful thing he had with Snow and the mere sight of his boyfriend was still a big shocker to him. Seeing the boy all wrecked and pretty like that under him made his heart pound in ways it hasn't done before.

Seeing the blonde boy sprawled out on their double, very messy bed with his hands fisting the sheets and his legs wrapped in a death grip around Baz's waist. Snow has always been sensitive one way or another. Be it to Baz's snark, Agatha's break up or simply the way the Mage used to treat him, Snow always made a fuss over it. Baz didn't really think that sort of sensitivity would find its way into their bedroom. Their first night together just months after the wing surgery was a big surprise not only for Baz but for Simon also. The boy was so loud that Baz had to spell the room soundproof. He could have told Snow to keep it down but he didn't have it in him to do that.

Not only did Baz find out that Simon was a bit of a screamer, he was also a crier from time to time. The first time it happened Baz had Simon bent over the kitchen counter with his legs spread wide enough for Baz to fit in between them. The brunette relished in the way Simon's voice grew louder and louder the more he worked his tongue inside him but soon enough he heard a small whimper and then a sob and Baz couldn't believe his ears. Simon Snow, the Chosen One was actually crying during sex. Baz wasn't sure whether it was because he hated being eaten out, whether it was because he loved it or whether Baz himself should really be turned on by that. He found the latter to be true.

"Simon, love, are you crying?" Baz asked softly as he stood up and pressed his entire body against Snow's back, making him growl in between broken sobs at the loss of Baz's tongue.

"Um, no," he whispered, his voice was meek and he sounded embarrassed. Baz kissed his shoulder and rubbed his hips softly, drawing out another whimper.

"It's alright if you are," he said as he dragged his hands on Snow's golden, sun-kissed skin. "You'd tell me if you were uncomfortable, right?" The boy nodded.

That was only one of the instances in which Simon cried during sex. It turned out that not only was he super sensitive to touch, he was also quite kinky. Baz wasn't sure how to approach the subject of Snow's dreams yet he really, really wanted to.

One night they had both come home from university tired and hungry and just ready to sleep. Baz went to bed first as Simon took his time taking a well-deserved bubble bath. It was one of those things the Chosen One indulged in. When Baz asked him about it, all Simon could do was shrug sadly as he does. Same goes for the continuous eating and bad fashion sense. It broke Baz's heart knowing his boyfriend didn't have those things growing up, so much that he began giving in to every one of Simon's whims. He wouldn't admit it, of course, but it was true. The young vampire was completely, overly, stupidly in love with Simon Snow.

Baz woke up in the middle of the night next to his boyfriend who was dirty talking in his sleep. The blonde was sleeping on his tummy in an oversized jumper and a pair of boxers and with his arms stuck under the pillow. He was also rutting shamelessly into the mattress as low, guttural moans escaped his throat.

Baz's mouth ran dry as he watched the muscles in Simon's thighs working and his pretty pink tongue come out to wet his lips. Then he heard that sinful, almost childish 'Daddy' come out of his mouth and Baz nearly lost it. Apparently, Simon's wet dream was far kinkier than he thought it would be. It didn't take long for Baz to lay back down next to the blonde with a hand down his boxers, listening to the tirade of moans and pretty whispers. The word 'daddy' rolled off his tongue so sinfully, so deliciously wrong that it made Baz cream his pants like a twelve-year-old, in record time.

Simon also loved being tied up, no matter where they were. Be it in the hallway, in Baz's room at his parent's house or in a changing room at a store, Simon just loves being tied up.

The first time it happened was by Baz's initiative and it was in a public bathroom at a high-end shopping centre. They just finished their shopping and were planning to go home when Simon decided to bend over to pet this yappy little chihuahua. His jeans tightened even more around his ass and Baz could swear the fucker was doing it on purpose by the way he arched his back. He ended up excusing both of them and dragged his lover to the men's room near the entrance. He then proceeded to pin Simon face first into the door of the farthest cubicle and tie his hands behind his back.

Simon groaned loudly when Baz spread his legs and dug his fingernails into his right ass cheek, spreading them apart and circling Simon's puckered hole with a wet finger. Baz sank the first finger in up to the first knuckle and retreated it just as fast when Simon whimpered loudly.

"Now, now," he chided and circled the rim again, drawing out the sweetest little mewl from the golden boy. "We can't let anyone hear us, can we?" The vampire whispered hotly into Simon's ear. He shook his head and bit his lip as Baz worked his long finger in and out of his ass. Three fingers in and Simon was pulling at the belt around his hands.

"Do you want me to take it off?" Baz asked as he pulled his fingers out and wiped them against his jeans. He then unzipped his own trousers and the boy in his arms shook his head violently. Simon was worried that if he opened his mouth to answer he won't be able to keep all the noises in.

Baz kneaded Simon's bum cheeks in his palms as he let his cock slide up and down in between them. Simon's eyes were screwed shut and his teeth were tucked into his bottom lip as he felt the tip of Baz's cock slide in.

"Don't tease," he whimpered and Baz bottomed out in one go, making the blonde pull at his restraints. He swallowed his moans as Baz set on a fast pace. The bathroom around them was swarming with busy shoppers and loud laughter. The knot in his stomach grew tighter and tighter with ever push and pull and Baz's name rolled off his tongue so sinfully, the vampire groaned.

"Be a good boy for Daddy," he growled in his ear and Simon whined quietly, embarrassed to hear his own words slip out of Baz's mouth. The vampire drew his fangs in a feathery streak down Simon's back as he manoeuvred them around. At this new angle, he could hit Simon's sweet spot dead on, making the boy bite his lip in a way that had Baz sigh shakily.

When they sat down in the living room they shared with Penny, all Simon could do was to close his eyes and pretend that Baz didn't exist. This, of course, amused Baz who sank to his knees in between Simon's thighs.

"We should write them down, Snow," he chuckled and pushed the boy's thighs apart so he could fit snuggly in between.

"Hm?" Simon's breathing was shaky. He opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend. Such beautiful, doe eyes. He ran a hand through his blonde locks as Baz admired how far gone his lover was just by him dropping to his knees. He smirked.

"All your kinks," he whispered and leant down to rub his cheek against Snow's crotch. He could feel the faint shape of his cock through the thick jeans. Baz swallowed thickly, maybe Simon wasn't the only one with a kink. "What were they? Bondage, voyeurism, Daddy kink... hmm, what else was there?"

He closed his eyes as he rubbed Simon's thighs in small circles. The golden boy sighed happily and carded his fingers through Baz's long, black hair.

"Who are you to talk?" He laughed quietly. "You love being collared and gagged."

Baz smiled. "Well, it takes a lot to shut me up."


End file.
